Squall, The Golden Dragon
Appearance Squall is typically a human who stands at 6'3, weighs 295 pounds, wears a white trench coat, sometimes wears a black bandanna he got from his Mother, black biker gloves, white iron boots, and on rare occasions will wear a golden chain necklace he got from his Father. WIP Personality WIP History WIP Powers Dragon Strength (Starts as Supernatural Strength, but becomes progressively stronger as more damage is taken) Supernatural Speed Dragon Durability (Starts as Supernatural Durability, but becomes progressively stronger as more damage is taken) Flight (Limited in Dragon form, unlimited in Dragon God form) Teleportation (Unlocked in Dragon form, becomes Cosmic in his Dragon God form) Dragon Shouts (Usable in all forms, but grows in power along with forms) Elemental Breaths (Can be used in all forms) Dragon Regeneration (Kicks in during Dragon form, becomes much stronger in Dragon God form) High-Tier Immortality (Applies to all forms) Heliokinesis (Sunlight) Lunakinesis (Moonlight) Abilities Stress Control Enhanced Lung Capacity Night Vision Weapon Mastery Equipment (Note: An "--->" indicates that the item upgrades throughout the course of the adventure into whatever follows. For example, Squall's Wooden Spear is upgraded to a Steel Spear before being upgraded a second time even further in the story to the Hero's Spear. Furthermore, in Squall's third adventure the Hero's Spear is upgraded yet again to the Dragoon Spear) (Note: It should be assumed that Squall has retained all of his equipment throughout all 3 of his adventures. Even if they aren't listed below in future sections, they will still be present. The new sections will only contain them IF they're upgraded at some point during that particular adventure. For example, Squall obtained the Ultima Weapon close to the end of his first adventure & it's not listed after that until his third adventure, where he upgrades it to the Omega Weapon. Squall retained the Ultima Weapon in his second adventure, but since he didn't upgrade it then I didn't list it there) First Adventure (Defeating The Summon Spirits) # Officer's Sword ---> Greatsword ---> Excalibur ---> Ultima Weapon # Wooden Shield ---> Iron Shield ---> Ragnarok # Wooden Bow ---> Steel Bow ---> Hero's Bow # Steel Arrows ---> Crystal Arrows ---> Titanium Arrows # Small Arrow Quiver ---> Medium Arrow Quiver ---> Large Arrow Quiver # Wooden Spear ---> Steel Spear ---> Hero's Spear # Grappling Hook ---> Hookshot ---> Clawshot # Fire Arrows ---> Inferno Arrows # Bombs ---> Power Bombs # Small Bomb Pouch ---> Medium Bomb Pouch ---> Large Bomb Pouch # Bomb Arrows ---> Power Bomb Arrows # Boomerang ---> Gale Boomerang ---> Hero's Boomerang # Hammer ---> Skull Hammer ---> Megaton Hammer # Ice Arrows ---> Glacier Arrows # Power Bracelets ---> Power Gauntlets ---> Hero's Gauntlets # Rock Arrows ---> Boulder Arrows # Lightning Arrows ---> Thunderbolt Arrows # Silver Magnum ---> Golden Magnum # Small Magnum Bullet Case ---> Medium Magnum Bullet Case ---> Large Magnum Bullet Case # Wind Arrows ---> Gust Arrows # Water Arrows ---> Torrent Arrows # Shurikens ---> Triple Shurikens ---> Giant Shurikens # Small Shuriken Pouch ---> Medium Shuriken Pouch ---> Large Shuriken Pouch # Lens of Truth ---> Sight of Truth # Light Arrows ---> Holy Arrows # Dark Arrows ---> Unholy Arrows # Soul Hand ---> Soul Claw # Empty Bottle 1 # Empty Bottle 2 # Small Backpack ---> Medium Backpack ---> Large Backpack Second Adventure (Becoming The Dragon God) # Leather Whip ---> Cat Of 9 Tails ---> Urumi # Ball and Chain ---> Flail ---> Dire Flail # Chained Sickles ---> Chained Scythes # Crossbow ---> Steel Crossbow ---> Cross Bow # Steel Bolts ---> Crystal Bolts ---> Titanium Bolts # Small Bolt Pouch ---> Medium Bolt Pouch ---> Large Bolt Pouch # SMG ---> LMG ---> Assault Rifle # S. Machine Gun Bullet Case ---> M. Machine Gun Bullet Case ---> L. Machine Gun Bullet Case # Country Rifle ---> Sniper Rifle # Small Sniper Bullet Case ---> Medium Sniper Bullet Case ---> Large Sniper Bullet Case # Shotgun ---> Combat Shotgun # S. Shotgun Cartridge Case ---> M. Shotgun Cartridge Case ---> L. Shotgun Cartridge Case # Giant Leaf ---> Magic Leaf # Iron Boots ---> Hover Boots ---> Pegasus Boots # Bolas ---> Magic Bolas (Fire/Ice/Wind/Earth/Water/Lightning) ---> Magic Bolas (Light/Dark) # Small Bola Pouch ---> Medium Bola Pouch ---> Large Bola Pouch # Command Rod (Fire/Ice/Wind/Earth/Water/Lightning) ---> Command Rod (Light/Dark) # Hero's Gauntlets ---> Titan Gauntlets # Spinner ---> Rocket Spinner # Smoke Bombs ---> Super Smoke Bombs # Small Smoke Bomb Pouch ---> Medium Smoke Bomb Pouch ---> Large Smoke Bomb Pouch # Rope Dart ---> Twin Rope Darts # Magic Armor ---> Energy Armor ---> Omega Armor # Large Arrow Quiver ---> Endless Arrow Quiver # Large Bomb Pouch ---> Endless Bomb Pouch # Golden Magnum ---> Darksteel Magnum # Large Magnum Bullets Case ---> Endless Magnum Bullets Case # Large Shuriken Pouch ---> Endless Shuriken Pouch # Telescope ---> Super Telescope # Bug Net ---> Golden Bug Net # Shovel ---> Golden Shovel # Magic Lens ---> Hero's Charm # Aqua Flippers ---> Special Flippers ---> Crystal Flippers # Silver Hourglass ---> Golden Hourglass # Dragon Medallion ---> Dragon God Medallion Third Adventure (Gathering The Keys Of Time) # Ultima Weapon ---> Omega Weapon # Ragnarok ---> Hero's Shield # Hero's Bow ---> Sagittarius # Titanium Arrows ---> Ultima Arrows ---> Omega Arrows # Inferno Arrows ---> Hellfire Arrows # Torrent Arrows ---> Tsunami Arrows # Gust Arrows ---> Whirlwind Arrows # Boulder Arrows ---> Cataclysm Arrows # Glacier Arrows ---> Permafrost Arrows # Thunderbolt Arrows ---> Storm Arrows # Holy Arrows ---> Aether Arrows # Unholy Arrows ---> Nether Arrows # Power Bomb Arrows ---> Super Power Bomb Arrows # Hero's Spear ---> Dragoon Spear # Hero's Boomerang ---> Edged Hero's Boomerang # Power Bombs ---> Super Power Bombs # Megaton Hammer ---> Titan's Maul # Chained Scythes ---> Twin Scythes ---> Twin Chained Scythes # Cross Bow ---> Gastrophetes # Titanium Bolts ---> Ultima Bolts # Large Bolt Quiver ---> Endless Bolt Quiver # Large Machine Gun Bullet Case ---> Endless Machine Gun Bullet Case # Darksteel Magnum ---> Twin Darksteel Magnums # Sniper Rifle ---> Heavy Sniper Rifle # Large Sniper Bullet Case ---> Endless Sniper Bullet Case # Combat Shotgun ---> Twin Combat Shotguns # Large Shotgun Cartridge Case ---> Endless Shotgun Cartridge Case # Magic Leaf ---> Super Magic Leaf # Large Smoke Bomb Pouch ---> Endless Smoke Bomb Pouch # Clawshot ---> Twin Clawshots # Pegasus Boots ---> Jet Boots # Hero's Charm ---> Legendary Mask # Soul Claw ---> Spiritual Shredder ---> Twin Spiritual Shredders # Lasso ---> Chain Lasso # Blowpipe ---> Blowgun # Blow Darts ---> Lawn Darts # Small Dart Pouch ---> Medium Dart Pouch ---> Large Dart Pouch # Mines ---> Multi-Mines ---> Super Mines ---> Super Multi-Mines # Small Mine Pouch ---> Medium Mine Pouch ---> Large Mine Pouch # CD/Frisbee/Discus Launcher ---> Super CD/Frisbee/Discus Launcher # S. CD/Frisbee/Discus Pouch ---> M. CD/Frisbee/Discus Pouch ---> L. CD/Frisbee/Discus Pouch # Spear Gun ---> Harpoon ---> Super Harpoon # Small Spear/Harpoon Quiver ---> Medium Spear/Harpoon Quiver ---> Large Spear/Harpoon Quiver # Fishing Nets ---> Hunting Nets ---> Combat Nets # Small Net Pouch ---> Medium Net Pouch ---> Large Net Pouch # Drone ---> Drone Platform # Small Drone Set ---> Medium Drone Set ---> Large Drone Set # Skateboard ---> Turbo Skateboard ---> Hoverboard # Fishing Rod ---> Golden Fishing Rod # Small Bait Bag ---> Large Bait Bag # Spray Can ---> Endless Spray Can # Basic Paint Set ---> Advanced Paint Set ---> Complete Paint Set # Empty Bottle 3 # Empty Bottle 4 # Large Backpack ---> Endless Backpack Fourth Adventure (???) # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Large Dart Pouch ---> Endless Dart Pouch # Large Mine Pouch ---> Endless Mine Pouch # Large CD/Frisbee/Discus Pouch ---> Endless CD/Frisbee/Discus Pouch # Large Spear/Harpoon Quiver ---> Endless Spear/Harpoon Quiver # Large Net Pouch ---> Endless Net Pouch # Large Drone Set ---> Endless Drone Set WIP Dragon Shouts Unrelenting Force Fus- Force Ro- Balance Dah- Push Squall's voice becomes raw power, giving his voice the power to push nearly anything away from him. His force sends out a shockwave that can blast even gigantic targets, like giants or ogres, backward. Like almost every other shout of his, this shout grows in power along with Squall and becomes capable of causing entire planets to move. Aura Whisper Laas- Life Vah- Seek Nir- Hunt Squall whispers and his eyesight increases in strength even further than it was before. Using this, Squall is able to peer through walls and see the very life force of all mortals. This allows Squall to read a mortal's very aura and tell their current emotions and thoughts as well as detect them, even through walls and barriers. Those who are capable of hiding their own aura will be able to limit this shout's effectiveness, but they will not be able to fully negate it without extreme effort on their part. Elemental Fury Su- Air Grah- Battle Dun- Grace Squall gains a burst of speed in both his arms and legs, allowing him to move faster, react faster, and attack faster. Using this, Squall's speed easily enters the superhuman area, as he becomes capable of both moving and slashing at the speed of light, and even faster, as time goes on. This effect will affect Squall for about 40-60 minutes, plenty of time for him to clean up his current foe and whatever's left of his foe after he's finished with them. Dismay Faas- Fear Ru- Run Maar- Terror Squall's voice strikes the target's body, causing their body to tremble in fear from the sound of Squall's voice. Those affected will experience terror from just glimpses of Squall or just the echoes of his words and will try to flee from him, to avoid the fear they've been given. This shout can be resisted by those who are especially hard to scare, but it will not be an easy endeavor for them. Once affected by this, most targets tend to become easy pickings for Squall, not being able to put much more of a fight afterward. Animal Allegiance Raan- Animal Mir- Allegiance Tah- Pack Squall calls upon the wild animals of the nearby area, and they come to fight alongside him. The animals that appear depend on the surroundings. For example, in a forest, deer may come to Squall's aid, but in a desert, snakes may come to his aid instead. However, if against a foe who can talk to animals, this shout loses a considerable amount of its effectiveness. Due to the random effectiveness of this shout, Squall typically doesn't use this shout and prefers to use the other, more likely to assist him, shouts when he's in a battle. Storm Call Strun- Storm Bah- Wrath Qo- Lightning Squall summons a gigantic thunderstorm that unleashes lightning everywhere around Squall every 2-4 seconds. This shout is very effective for taking on large groups of warriors since it'll tear right into their ranks and deal heavy damage to all of them. However, this shout doesn't concern friends from foes, only Squall himself won't be targeted by this shout. Everyone else, ally or enemy, will be a target of this shout's awesome, and destructive, power. Drain Vitality Gaan- Stamina Lah- Magic Haas- Health Squall drains the health, magic, and stamina from his hapless foe. The shout remains in effect until one of the two criteria have been fulfilled. The effects will end either when the opponent dies or if Squall decides to have mercy and remove its effects himself. While it is possible with enough willpower to stop 1 or maybe 2 of the attributes from draining as fast, suppressing all 3 is pretty much impossible unless Squall allows the target to do so by making the effect weaker than normal. Become Ethereal Feim- Fade Zii- Spirit Gron- Bind Squall becomes ethereal, a spirit, and is able to watch over anything he desires, unknown, unseen from the rest of the world. In this state, those who don't possess spirit-killing weapons cannot even hit Squall. Squall also becomes immune to most forms of damage in this state, physical attacks, elemental attacks, even magical attacks will no longer affect him. However, as a counterbalance, Squall is also unable to harm others while in this state. Spectral Clone Fiik- Mirror Lo- Deceive Sah- Phantom Squall creates a clone of himself that looks and acts just like him, making it hard to discern from Squall himself for most. The main purpose of this shout is for Squall to double his damage output, but it also can easily be used to trick foes into thinking they've won, when they've merely just defeated a weaker clone of Squall, and allow Squall to unleash a deadly counterattack. This can also be used in conjunction with Squall's Dragon Aspect shout to really allow him to dish out some serious damage to his unlucky opponents. Throw Voice Zul- Voice Mey- Fool Gut- Far Squall disguises his voice as that of someone else's, which he can use to trick the dim-witted with ease. This also allows Squall to lure his foes to other locations away from him so he can strike his foe without much chance of retaliation. This shout's purpose lies in the trickery or support role rather than the offensive role that shouts typically are a part of, making it stand out even among the other useful shouts in Squall's large arsenal. Dragon-Rend Joor- Mortal Zah- Finite Frul- Temporary Squall shouts at a fellow dragon, his words showing them his authority as the Dragon God. Presented with 2 options, the dragon is left with only 2 choices. Either submit to Squall's authority or be destroyed by the shout's potent power. If the dragon refuses, this shout is a one-hit kill to them, no matter how powerful they are or how wise they are. This shout is how Squall became the Dragon God in the first place, by making every other dragon fall into line by his own command. Reanimate Slen- Flesh Tiid- Time Vo- Undo Allows Squall to bring the dead back to the realm of the living, but there are some limits. Only those with souls can be revived this way, those who have been erased also can't be restored this way, and last, this doesn't work on anyone who's body is just a skeleton or ashes by the present time. In other words, it won't bring back someone who died more than a year or 2 ago. Summon Undead Diil- Undead Qoth- Tomb Zaam- Slave Squall calls the restless dead up from their slumber to serve him. The Undead includes zombies, ghosts, vampires, skeletons, and more. Why would these creatures bother serving Squall, you may be asking? Once the battle ends, the undead who were summoned is put at ease, allowing them to never be summoned again. In other words, it releases them from their fate as undead and allows them to finally be free and move on to whatever their next destination is. Trap Mortal Joor- Mortal Frul- Temporary Diin- Freeze Squall encases his target inside an impenetrable forcefield, most useful for trapping & detaining people in order to calm them down or interrogate them. Deep Sleep Dil- Deep Fus- Force Laag- Sleep WIP Stone Thorns Golz- Stone Bah- Wrath Nin- Pierce WIP Life Sponge Muneyd- Humanoid Gahnos- Absorb Laas- Life WIP Poison Breath Loniiz- Toxic Sum- Breathe Sof- Gas With the first word, Squall inhales and then exhales poison that creeps into his opponent's bloodstream, dealing high poison damage along with a chance to blind and paralyze them. Using 2 words, the chance to blind doubles, as does the chance to paralyze. Using all 3 words, the chance to blind becomes nearly certain, as does the chance to paralyze. However, it also inflicts a deadly poison-like ailment, draining even more strength than the already-potent poison of the first 2 words. Armor Breaker Zun- Weapon Bahlok- Hunger Sos- Blood WIP Diminish Vo- Reverse Narand- Growth Feyal- Mass Squall shouts & his voice turns back the growth process of his targets, shrinking them and making them lighter. The more words used, the smaller they can be made. Hoarded Power Suleyk- Power Gahnos- Absorb Veydar- Store WIP Forceful Sphere Ner- Sphere Dah- Push Fus- Force WIP Vaccum Lun- Suck Su- Air Gol- Earth WIP Rain Of Fire Yol- Fire Mah- Fall Lok- Sky WIP Tsunami Lom- Water Riin- Wave Kran- Tide Squall speaks & the oceans themselves unleash their fury upon his targets, sending down a deluge that'll wash away the very land itself. Restoration Oblaan- End Faaz- Pain Krasaar- Sickness WIP Dark Hallucination Koraav- See Ilir- Image Rut- Threat WIP Forgemaster Dwinn- Steel Tu- Hammer Keyn- Anvil WIP Demon's Bane Nir- Hunt Gunaar- Crush Rii- Essence A shout that exorcises demons & forces them out into the open with the first two levels. Using all 3 words, the shout becomes capable of not only exorcisms but even outright annihilation of demons. Silence Vun- Tongue Tul- Still Drem- Peace WIP Voice Blade Dalk- Dagger Zahkril- Sword Tuz- Blade WIP Light Sphere Kun- Light Vahraan- Heal Kaag- Explode Squall's voice creates spheres of light that will all rapidly heal him before finally exploding into multiple flashes of light at different times. Sun Knight Krein- Sun Werid- Praise Kandaar- Knight Squall's voice reaches out to the sun itself, which then sends down countless rays of light to Squall, giving him a nearly unlimited supply of energy to draw from. Unknown Presence Yah- Seek Gron- Blind Zah- Finite WIP Magic Barrier Lot- Great Lu- Magic Tendrok- Barrier WIP Mind Suffering Hadrim- Mind Aus- Suffer Dur- Curse WIP Father's Wrath Kun- Light Fus- Force Rah- God Squall's voice is heard by his Father, who rips into the unfortunate targets with a plethora of sun-based attacks as the sun itself comes closer to Earth & burns bright red in the sky. With all 3 words being used, Vageox himself will actually enter the mortal realm & unleash Hell on the targets. Moon Blessing Draal- Pray Hadrim- Mind Drog- Lord WIP Astral Strike Fil- Star Tum- Bring Mul- Fall Squall's voice is heard by his elder sister, who helps her brother by raining stars down on his opponents when the first & second words are used. When all 3 words are used, Jylena herself will appear to help Squall in whatever battle he finds himself in at the time. Dragon Guard Dilon- Dead Mid- Loyal Dein- Guard WIP Warrior's Service Laas- Life Kril- Brave Amiik- Service WIP Unending Fall Mah- Fall Gut- Distance Unahzaal- Unending WIP Inner Evil Sil- Soul Shule- Ancient Quon- Darkness WIP Accelerate Time Tiid- Time Nel- Fast Klo- Dust WIP Slow Time Tiid- Time Klo- Sand Ul- Eternity This shout is extremely powerful, even with just the first word being used. With Squall using just the first word of this shout, time for everyone aside from Squall gets slowed down to about half of how time normally passes. When Squall uses the second word of the shout, time for everyone aside from Squall gets slowed down to roughly a quarter of how normally passes. When Squall puts all 3 words together in this shout, time for everything except Squall is stopped, allowing Squall to simply walk up to his helpless foe and deal the fatal blow if he chooses to do so. This could also allow Squall to dodge extremely fast attacks by being able to see their direction before they're used. Cyclone Ven- Wind Gaar- Unleash Nos- Strike Squall's voice creates a cyclone that tears across the entire area. This cyclone will rip into anything that is nearby and can rip entire cities to shreds with just the first word. The second word allows the cyclone to rip entire continents apart, destroy islands, and cause volcanoes to erupt violently. When Squall uses all 3 words together, the cyclone becomes capable of ravaging the entire planet and possibly even being powerful enough to destroy the entire planet. Bend Will Gol- Earth Hah- Mind Dov- Dragon Squall's voice echoes inside his foe's mind, driving them ever more insane with his very voice slowly settling in on their brain. The effect may take a while, but every mind will eventually break if given enough time. Once the effect sets in, the target falls under the control of Squall and will obey his every command without question. The length of time that the target remains affected depends on their willpower, but even those with a powerful will have taken hours to shrug off the effects. Those few, lucky, individuals who are immune to mind-controlling techniques won't be affected by this shout. Marked For Death Krii- Kill Lun- Leech Aus- Suffer Squall says a curse that slowly, but surely, weakens his foes very life force and even their armor, provided they're wearing any. This will cause the armor of foes to start to corrode, making it weaker and weaker every second and eventually causing it to break down and fall apart. Armor with the "unbreakable" effect will resist being broken, but will still suffer damage and offer less defense than it normally would. This cannot kill immortals or those who can regenerate, but it will weaken them and make their regeneration weaker than normal, which could potentially be used to defeat or possibly even kill a foe who can regenerate by overtaxing their healing factor and leaving them susceptible to attacks. Ethereal Chains Faas- Fear Gro- Bound Tahrovin- Chaos WIP Gungnir Yah- Seek Saheon- Crimson Dinok- Death WIP Dragon Aspect Mul- Strength Qah- Armor Diiv- Wyrm This shout allows Squall to grow spectral dragon scales, which increase all of Squall's attributes by roughly 1,000 times. This also makes Squall immune to almost every form of damage, physical attacks do almost nothing to Squall in this state and magical attacks usually only have a minimal effect on him. This is considered to be one of Squall's most powerful shouts, as it makes him much more powerful than he was before, and even then, he was to be feared. In this state, Squall will start to lose a bit of his sanity, making him extremely dangerous and almost feral to anyone, or anything, that dares to step in his path. However, it should be noted that Squall has managed to keep this state in check every time he's used it. Soul Tear Rii- Essence Vaaz- Tear Zol- Soul Squall shouts deep into his target's very soul, causing it to rapture apart and explode violently. This attack is almost a guaranteed kill when used against a foe who has a soul, as most foes with souls are incapable of surviving without their soul. Those who can resist soul-destroying abilities will be able to resist this, but they may still suffer some damage from the pure amount of force that's put into this shout. Soul Chain Donth- Pull Raf- Hole Sken- Chain WIP Soul Magnitude Sil- Soul Bah- Wrath Viir- Undying WIP Devour Soul Lun- Drain Sil- Soul Du- Devour WIP Magnus Flarestorm Thur- Master Krein- Terrible Strunmar- Apocalypse WIP The Forbidden Shout (AKA Soul Fog) Ven- Wind Mul- Strong Riik- Gale The only shout that Squall fears to use due to its particularly dangerous nature. This shout creates a dense fog that attaches it's own twisted energy to all of the poor souls who get stuck inside of it. This fog then takes away the energy from every soul that enters it and transfers the gained energy to Squall. Due to this shout's destructive and inhumane nature, Squall avoids using it unless left with no other choice, since this is capable of literally draining the soul out of someone and leaving them behind as a lifeless husk. Squall has only been forced to use this shout once, with horrific results occurring from its use, an entire village was wiped from the map from Squall using just the first word of this shout. No one, not even Squall himself, knows what may happen if he were to use 2 of the words, and no one wants to know what would happen if it ever came down to Squall having to use all 3 words. Forms Base Limit (Times 5000, this form also allows Squall to move and react faster than before. This form along with Squall's natural skill is a lethal combination for virtually any enemy. Even those who are also skilled in the ways of combat may be outmatched by this form's pure strength and speed plus Squall's plethora of powers and weapons at his disposal) Dragon (Times 300 thousand, allows Squall to grow dragon wings and fly through the air, but he remains mostly human in appearance. He starts to gain his dragon scales in this form, making him far more resistant to damage in this state than he was before, in addition to making him immune to all mortal-tier poisons and all but the strongest god-tier poisons) Dragon God (Unknown Multiplier, turns Squall into a full-grown dragon with golden-white scales as he becomes the Dragon God reincarnated. This form also gives Squall godlike attributes, access to all elemental breaths, even greater resistance to all forms of damage, and it makes all of his shouts roughly 10,000 times stronger than they were previously) Techniques Sunbeam WIP Moonbeam WIP Dragon Slash Squall channels his Dragon God energy into Excalibur & then slashes with it, dealing monstrous damage to anyone unlucky enough to get caught in its way. Sun Flare Squall causes an explosion of sunlight around himself, useful for dealing with groups of enemies that try to surround him & is especially lethal to vampires. Lunar Rain Squall causes fragments of moonlight to crash down around him, acting as an area-of-effect attack that is useful for dealing with hordes of enemies, even more so if Squall is forced to fight alone. Spirit Slash WIP Strengths Squall's ability to quickly master new weapons is astonishing, he's been able to master a plethora of weapons in the amount of time it takes for most people to become proficient in just one. Squall's Dragon Durability and Regeneration make him nearly impervious to pain, even the other Gods have had difficulty with damaging him due to the effects being stacked. Squall's true power is nearly unlimited, even more so now that he's the Dragon God. He's proven to be stronger than most of the other Gods, at least in terms of strength. As seen when Squall managed to block a punch from the Creator God of his multiverse, while he was still just a Mortal. Squall's ability to read movements and strike with the utmost precision on the turn of a dime makes him a very dangerous person to piss off. Some have found this out the hard way, and they paid for it. Such as when the shady warrior Hensido tried to stab Squall in the back from behind after being spared and Squall turning his back to him, only for Squall to catch him with a stab from Excalibur that pierced his heart and made him drop his dagger as Squall still had his back to him. WIP Weaknesses Squall, in his base form and his limit form, isn't resistant to magical attacks. Strong magical attacks in those forms may be able to deal some damage to him that he won't be able to just "shake off" like he can in his Dragon and Dragon God forms. Squall is pretty much a jack-of-all-trades and a master of none, leaving him with no true specialty. However, his sword and shield ability has been noted to be more effective than the rest of his weapons. Squall's usual apathetic approach to things is easily capable of pissing off those around him by his lack of emotion and caring for others. However, this can sometimes, albeit quite rarely, be used to his own advantage by forcing a foe to charge straight at him, leaving themselves wide open for him to strike. WIP Trivia # Squall's Dragon Shouts were inspired by, and most were ripped from, Skyrim. # Squall, by definition, is a demigod since his father is the Sun God and his mother is the Moon Goddess. But Squall started as a Mortal and ascended into Godhood at the end of his story. # Squall's equipment is very much like that of Link's from across multiple Legend of Zelda games. This was done on purpose since Squall was originally based on both Link and the Dragonborn. # Squall's Spectral Clone, Reanimate, and Soul Fog shouts were all present in Skyrim, but they all were inaccessible by the player without using cheats/console commands. # Jylena is Squall's older sister, which makes sense considering that Squall's parents are the Sun God & Moon Goddess, just like Jylena. However, the 2 of them don't get along very well due to her being arrogant about how she's the first child of their parents and that's why she was given the stars themselves to rule over while Squall was given scales and breath attacks. Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Gods Category:Dragons Category:Bow Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Claw Users Category:Shuriken Users Category:Pistol Users Category:Whip Users Category:Flail Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Assault Rifle Users Category:Sniper Rifle Users Category:Rifle Users Category:Shotgun Users Category:Melee Weapon Users Category:Ranged Weapon Users Category:Greatsword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Hook Users Category:Magic Weapon Users Category:Immortals Category:SMG Users